


Yellow-Tinted Glasses

by AllieLovesBrook



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crofters, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Post-Episode: Crofters - The MUSICAL!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieLovesBrook/pseuds/AllieLovesBrook
Summary: Deceit would do anything to get close to Virgil - even if that means he plays the role of someone else.





	Yellow-Tinted Glasses

Deceit stared at himself in the mirror as he slowly shifted into Logan - tie and all. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, pushing his glasses up for a moment. He was running out of energy - after tonight it would be at least a week before he could successfully pull off another transition. He sighed to himself before glancing at ~~Logan’s~~ his watch. Virgil would be heading out soon enough - he supposed he should get going.

Out of all the sides, he still can’t believe that Virgil ~~doesn’t~~ favor Logan. Because Logan is the ~~kindest~~ of all the sides and so compatible with Virgil. It wasn’t as if Deceit and Virgil were the _worst_ together or anything. No, definitely ~~not~~.

 ~~Deceit~~ Logan heaved a sigh and fixed his glasses. He stepped into the hallway and shut his bedroom door behind him before heading towards the kitchen. He had just begun “digging” through the fridge when he heard soft footsteps pittering near him. He turned to see Virgil - which was what he ~~wasn’t~~ expecting, of course.

“Virgil,” he muttered, fixing his glasses again. “What are you doing up so late? It is imperative you, personally, go to bed earlier, especially considering how little sleep you get normally.”

Virgil rubbed at his eyes as he looked up at ~~Deceit~~ Logan. He shrugged as he slipped past Deceit Logan. “I could tell you the same thing, specs,” even his voice sounded sleepy. “What are you doing up, anyways?”

“I was putting the final touches of editing on one of Thomas’ video, and planning the base of his day for the next week or so.” ~~Deceit~~ Logan sighed. “Not as if the planner will be used, of course.”

“I’ll stress about it anyways, specs. Why, what’s coming up in the next week?”

“Well, Friday at noon Thomas has a coffee shop date with that new guy he found on Bee - that’s what that dating app is called, right? - and Saturday night he has a Joystick Joyride video taping session taking place with Joan and Talyn - they’re going to focus on some new games, as well as make the final episodes for that one horror series.”

Virgil sighed, pulling out a dark chocolate Hershey’s bar from the freezer. “You work too much, you know. I’m presuming you were looking for Crofters?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he tossed a jar of the stuff at Deceit Logan and then shut both the fridge and freezer. He slipped past ~~Deceit~~ Logan again, hand lingering just a bit on ~~Deceit’s~~ Logan’s arm, “get some sleep, yeah?” With that Virgil disappeared into the darkness.

 _Deceit_ Logan sighed, putting the Crofters jar back in the fridge. It _didn't_ serve his purpose, he supposed. Maybe Virgil _does_ favor Logan? He was sure that Remy’s insight was _un_ trustworthy. Maybe he  _wouldn't_  try Roman next.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but. I lose motivation easily so.


End file.
